Loving Dean: Stubborn
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: 2-shot Drabble! Sequel to the "Loving Samantha" drabble series! Third and fourth in the "Loving Dean" drabble series. Samantha Winchester has a small, loving moment with her brother, Dean Winchester. Gender-switch! Wincest! Girl!SamxDean
1. Pain

_Title: Loving Dean: Stubborn_

_Summary: 2-shot Drabble! Sequel to the "Loving Samantha" drabble series! Third and fourth in the "Loving Dean" drabble series. Samantha Winchester has a small, loving moment with her brother, Dean Winchester. Gender-switch! Wincest! Girl!SamxDean_

_Genre: Romance_

_Rating: T_

**---**

**Silent Knight: I only own the plot for this drabble and the drabble after this one, along with the drabbles themselves. :)  


* * *

**

**Loving Dean: Stubborn**

**1: Pain**

She grit her teeth in pain as it washed over her. Her heart was thumping slowly in her chest while shock was crowding her, drowning out all the pain that she was yet to feel. Breathing deeply, Samantha Winchester tried in vain to stop as much of the blood flow as she could with her hands, but the blood seeped out through the cracks of her fingers, staining them in warm amber. Gashes were everywhere: on her face, on her hands, on her legs, on her torso...everywhere. If Dean Winchester, her brother, hadn't been so damn stubborn and had let her help dig the grave, they could've gone faster and the spirit would've been too late. That idiot was too stubborn for his own good.

Samantha lolled her head, which then made her look up at the dark night sky. Not even a star in sight. Taking the deepest breath she could, the brunette closed her eyes, wanting to sleep even though she knew she shouldn't. And so, she peeled her eyes open once more, her eyelids protesting. Samantha could feel her blood slowly draining out of her, and her hands weren't much of a help. From the corner of her eye, Samantha saw Dean just standing there, paralyzed. She humorously wondered if she looked so bad that Dean was actually traumatized by it. She wanted to chuckle at the thought, but she was sure that was going to cause her pain. It was if Dean heard her thoughts, for he quickly ran over to her and knelled in her blood, staining his jeans with her blood.

"Sammy** (**_**Why doesn't he ever get it?**_** Samantha thought to herself, **_**it's **__SAMANTHA_**)**," He whispered to her, and it sounded to her like it was hard for him to talk, "It's going to be alright, okay? Everything is going to be fine...you're going to be fine." She wanted to believe him, but part of her was wondering if she was going to survive this. Her hips and legs buckled as she moaned and groaned, the shock starting to wear off and the pain starting. And God did it hurt!

She felt something drip on her, but paid no heed, continuing to moan and groan, breathing heavily for she was trying to greedily keep the air that was slowly exiting her body. Then she felt Dean pick her up, and groaned as pain filled her once again, caused by that action. She closed her eyes, opening them when Dean practically shouted at her, scolding her for doing so. Swallowing, Samantha fought with her eyelids, agreeing with Dean. Then, he laid her on something cold and soft - the backseat of the Impala, perhaps? Lifting her hands again, Samantha tried once more to stop the blood, but her efforts once again went to waste.

Darkness began to swim in her mind, and Samantha felt herself getting weaker and weaker, her eyelids drooping, only to hear Dean's voice again. Straining to open her eyes, she listened to the stories he began to tell her. They were about all the hunts he went on, some with their dad, John Winchester, and others solo. His voice cracked various times, and Samantha felt bad for getting him so upset. Although, the youngest Winchester began to fall asleep, her brother's rushed and loud words slurring together and growing quieter by the second.

_Let me sleep for a few minutes, Dean. You can...wake me up...later.

* * *

_

**Silent Knight: So, this was longer than the first two, but I had a lot of words that I **NEEDED** to get on this part of Stubborn. Unfortunately and fortunately, my dad is coming from Dubai to here, where I am, Canada. I wrote/said "unfortunately" since he won't really let me go on the computer as often, meaning less time to write "Loving Dean" and other stories. I wrote/said "fortunately" since...well, he's my dad, duh! I haven't seen him in a year! So...yeah, sorry guys. But I'll try to sneak in extra hours, don't worry. ;)**

**Silent Knight over and out!**_  
_


	2. Fight

_Title: Loving Dean: Stubborn_

_Summary: 2-shot Drabble! Sequel to the "Loving Samantha" drabble series! Third and fourth in the "Loving Dean" drabble series. Samantha Winchester has a small, loving moment with her brother, Dean Winchester. Gender-switch! Wincest! Girl!SamxDean_

_Genre: Romance  
_

_Rating: T_

---

**Silent Knight: Wow, how long has it been since I have updated this? Sorry for such a long wait - but I'm back with more "Loving Dean" for all of your reading and reviewing pleasure! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Loving Dean: Stubborn**

**2: Fight**

Black. That was all she saw.

It was clawing at her, trying to make her give up, but she fought. Samantha Winchester fought hard. After all, that was what she was taught by her father, John Winchester. Plus, even her brother, Dean Winchester, taught her to fight; to never give up. It was in her blood, to fight, to never give up.

So she fought.

And she did it all for Dean.

He was really the only thing that was keeping her alive. Ever since the thing that killed their mother, Mary Winchester, killed Jesse and pined him on the ceiling of their apartment, Dean was the only thing that was actually keeping her sane. Keeping her broken heart whole and together. She trusted in him, and vice versa. If she died, who would take care of that sexist jerk? No one, that's who. Dean was her light at the end of the tunnel, and God dammit, she was gonna stay even if he begged her to leave him alone!

And so, Samantha fought.

But then, the black started to consume her, and she grew weaker. It was getting harder and harder to fight, but she gave it all her might. She would die fighting.

Then, she felt something wet hit her cheek.

Confused, she felt her eyes get lighter slowly until she could open her eyes just a bit, and saw Dean's grief-stricken face.

"Dean?" Samantha whispered, her throat dry and aching for water. She saw him smile, and smiled herself when he embraced her.

Told you she wasn't going to back down without a fight.

* * *

**Silent Knight: If you enjoyed this, then review! :D**

**Silent Knight over and out!**


End file.
